


Only Somewhat Moving Pictures

by Rhyolight



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Films, Gen, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhyolight/pseuds/Rhyolight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was 'favorite Christmas film'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Somewhat Moving Pictures

“Your family spends Christmas watching television, too?”

“Well, yeah. Specials. Doctor Who. The Beeb knows we don’t want to have to talk to one another, bad enough being in the same room for 24 hours. What about yours?” 

“Mine spends the day being grateful God has not made us Gentiles and fighting over the VCR remote. Well. We did. Trying to escape the really cloying propaganda.”

“And can you, even?”

“Most of it,” Arthur answered. “But I liked some of the Christmas movies. One with Robin Williams called ‘Toys’? ”

Eames nodded. “Not too sweet. I always liked ‘Scrooged’. ”

“Same here.”


End file.
